


Nightmare

by The_Maze_Writer



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Songfic, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6329713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Maze_Writer/pseuds/The_Maze_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas is filled with bad dreams, nightmares. It didn't use to be that way...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The song in this fic is called Nightmare. It is by Arshad. It's so good. If you listen to it while reading this fic the story will be so much better. The song's lyrics are in bold. The three dots mark the end of the verse. Please read, review, and give it a favorite if you liked it :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the song in italics

Everything is going to change

That's the first thing Teresa said.

Nothing's going to be the same

She triggered the ending.

What we know is good and gone

Our memories were erased.

The life we lived has come undone

Where are we? Why are we here?

...

So wake me from this terrible nightmare

I don't want to be here anymore!

This wicked little game I never wanted to play

I never wanted this for any of us!

An answers gotta be somewhere out there

This is a test.

Equations need solutions and we'll solve it today

We have to get out.

...

Get out of my head

WICKED I'm not one of you anymore!

Get out of my mind

You did this Thomas.NO! This wasn't my fault! You manipulated me!

Whatever you put me through

I don't care what you do to me. Just don't hurt them.

I'll come out alive

I'm a fighter.

...

When the sun disappears and the knights have fallen

I watch the sunset in this very dim world and watch everyone go to bed.  
And the clouds all depart

The sky is clear and so head.  
I won't hear you calling

I decide to talk Minho into letting me become a runner.

In my head

I want to help my friends get out. Maybe the flashes of the creators might help.

...

A flare of hope

We found a way out.  
A flare of light

After fighting Grievers, running the maze hundreds of times, and dealing with all the tragedy that was the glade, we were getting out.

A flare though darkness in the night

We made it!

...

To remember

I'll remember all the fallen. And Alby, who died protecting us all.  
To survive

That's all we were trying to do.  
To run a blade into a life

Chuck.You took a blade through the chest protecting me. I'm so sorry.

...

I'm living in a terrible nightmare

So much loss.  
This wicked little game I never wanted to play

The Maze was just the beginning.

An answers gotta be somewhere out there

We have to go through the scorch.

Equations need solutions and we'll solved it today  
"I'm not asking any of you to come with me. But I know we can make it.

...

Get out of my head

All these memories.  
Get out of my mind

My dying parents last words. Teresa, Aris, Rachel.  
Whatever you put me through

I don't know why you are showing me this. To hurt me? Because it's working.  
I'll come out alive

I hope.

...

When the sun disappears and the knights have fallen

Newt's has the flare.  
And the clouds all depart

To our protests, he leaves out group. He says he's coming back. He lied.  
I won't hear you calling

He leaves me a note. "Please, if you've ever been my friend, kill me."  
In my head  
I don't think I can do it.

...

We push and bleed to catch a breath

I struggle with him on the ground. He's bloody and looks insane.  
To float above the stiff of death

"Newt! I won't kill you! You're my best friend!"  
Yet nothings making sense in my mind

He's begging me too. I can't see him suffer…

...

A soldier falls in to the dark

As he dies, he rolls of me and onto the pavement.

And only forced to hit his mark

He made me do it! He died because of me!  
And nothings left to claim but defeat

We never escaped! This is all part of WICKED's plan!  
...

And it hurts

Like a broken promise

Teresa said she's always be there for me.She lied.  
Stings like a grieving sadness

I have no one!  
Hurts

I'm so alone.  
And it hurts  
And it hurts

...

Get out of my head

Teresa! Go away!  
Get out of my mind

Just go, ok? Just go.  
Whatever you put me through

Please, I'm done. I'm done playing your games.  
I'll come out alive  
I used to think I could handle this.

...

When the sun disappears and the knights have fallen

The sun. Teresa. The knight. Newt.  
And the clouds all departs

I'm living in a tornado of my own thoughts and guilt.  
I won't hear you calling  
In my head  
Not anymore. Not after you sacrificed yourself for me I have no one to talk to.

...

I'm living in a terrible nightmare

I sacrificed too much.  
I'm living in a terrible nightmare

I've lost everyone I cared about.  
Just wake me from this terrible nightmare

I scream into the wind. "Do you hear me? I'm done! I'm done!"

...

I'm living in a terrible nightmare

Alby, Teresa.  
I'm living in a terrible nightmare

Chuck, Newt.  
Just wake me from this terrible nightmare

I'm sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don't know if this is bad or good, but I wrote it in an hour and I felt it has some really good feels and stuff. I like this becauseit starts off with Thomas coming into the glade. He's new and scared but he's determined to get out. Then it transitions into the Scorch. He's dealt with a lot of pain but he wants to do anything he can to get out of there. Then comes the death cure, and you can just feel Thomas's pain. He's gone through too much and he's in too much metal pain to do anything anymore. He's given up. PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
